9 Piano
by Myra Laney
Summary: Cuando Kara se encontraba dormida era el único momento en el que... ..Ningún Spoiler.. ..KaraLee..


Cuando Kara se encontraba dormida era el único momento en el que Lee se permitía tocarla de esa forma, con suavidad, como quien intenta con una simple caricia alejar de otra persona todos los males, daños y preocupaciones que puedan estar cubriéndola. Ella no le permitiría en cualquier otro momento que hiciera eso, que pasase sus dedos por su rostro con pena, con lástima, con ternura vuelta hacia semejante grado de protección.

Pero cuando Kara dormía junto a él, entonces Lee dejaba que sus manos se deslizasen por su cabello, apartando los mechones rubios que cubrían su rostro, cubriendo con un débil roce la piel ruborizada de sus mejillas, dibujando los contornos de sus hombros desnudos que se movían casi imperceptiblemente ante el ir y venir de su respiración.

A veces era como si la mujer que tenía entre sus brazos, la piloto fuerte y dura que tenía bajo su mando, fuera tan sólo un animal herido que la mayor parte del tiempo se negaba a recibir protección.

Y aunque sonase extremadamente arrogante por su parte, él quería protegerla, protegerla de todo lo que no había podido hacerlo tantas veces en el pasado, protegerla de todo lo que otros la habían hecho sin ella haberlo merecido.

La miró con esa expresión en el rostro que siempre arrancaba esas palabras de ella. i "Lee Adama, o dejas de mirarme ahora mismo con esos ojos o haré que te comas esa pared." /i Y sonrió ante la sonrisa que formaban sus labios siempre que él le devolvía la mirada de superioridad que el efecto de esas palabras provocaban en él.

Era como un juego y ella lo sabía. Toleraba esos pequeños momentos, ambos lo hacían. Pero él no podía evitar ser como era.

Recostado en su litera, miraba hacia abajo, perdido en los remolinos que su cabello rubio formaba sobre su pecho. Maravillándose por el simple hecho de que recostar su cabeza sobre él pudiese llegar a tranquilizarla hasta ese punto. i "¿Vas a venir a la cama de una vez? Necesito mi almohada, Adama!" /i Él era su almohada, y a él le encantaba serlo.

Kara solía dejar su mano quieta sobre su pecho, junto a ella, cuando tras el paso de los minutos se dejaba por fin llevar por el sueño, olvidándose de los círculos que dibujaba sobre la piel de Lee sin preguntarse ni por un momento si seguiría haciéndole las cosquillas que él le había dicho tantas veces que le hacía.

La mano de Lee recorrió con suavidad, casi con miedo, la mano de la mujer que reposaba tranquila sobre él. Palma abierta contra su piel, siguiendo el movimiento de todo su cuerpo, de sus respiraciones unidas.

Sus dedos rozaron la piel de los de ella como muchas otras veces había hecho, uno por uno en su intento de cerrar por fin las heridas con las que habían sido cubiertos.

Recordó la primera vez que ella le contó la historia de lo ocurrido. Estaban en Caprica, en la sala de estar de su apartamento, cubierta como estaba de arriba a abajo con pinturas llenas de rabia y color. Las mismas pinturas que Kara solía crear cuando tenía tiempo suficiente para pasar en la ciudad más de un día de permiso, y tiempo también suficiente como para dejarse llevar por toda la rabia que albergaba dentro.

Ella había discutido con Zak, a decir verdad en esa época discutían muy a menudo, pero Lee nunca tenía la fuerza suficiente para preguntarle a ninguno de los dos el motivo de sus peleas. Aún así y sin comprender el motivo de su osadía, sí era capaz de visitarla para hablar tranquilamente de cualquier cosa sin importancia.

Pero de vez en cuando no hablaban de cualquier cosa sin importancia. De vez en cuando ella le contaba cosas que no había contado a nadie más en toda su vida, como que adoraba pintar, aunque nunca se atrevería a exponer sus obras ni en su propio garaje, como que escuchar la música que su padre tocaba era de las pocas cosas que conseguían relajarla de verdad, y como que aún había veces en las que sentía las punzadas de dolor que le causaban los golpes que su madre la infligía cuando cerraba con fuerza la tapa del piano sobre sus manos. Ese piano le había dado dos grandes cosas en su vida, la música que tocaba su padre y los huesos que había roto su madre.

Le contaba que si no se hubiese roto la rodilla su carrera como jugadora de Pirámide hubiese sido un auténtico horror, que aún ahora, cuando decidía apuntarse a los torneos que se realizaban en la Academia, sus dedos terminaban hinchados ante el trabajo que tenían que realizar.

Por aquel entonces Lee no comprendía por qué le contaba todas esas cosas, pero en cierto modo se sentía agradecido de que así fuera, de que confiase en él hasta ese punto, de poder ayudarla de alguna forma, aunque aún no hubiese descubierto cuál era.

Lee la miró desde su posición, viendo su cabello rubio rozando su piel, y no le importó que ella despertase y le viese mirándola con aquellos ojos, ni le importó que sintiese su mano acariciando sus dedos como si de esa forma fuera a conseguir deshacer todo lo que su madre la había hecho. Porque lo único que quería hacer era estar junto a ella y librarla de todos sus males, como siempre había querido.


End file.
